Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a housing assembly and a cover, and in particular, to a housing assembly and a cover applied to an electronic device.
Related Art
In consideration of electromagnetic shielding and security, to design heat dissipation holes and select the material of an electronic device housing become significantly limited. For example, a metal housing of the electronic device is not suitable to form an excessively large opening on the housing. Therefore, appearance design of the electronic device is also limited.